They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by RunTurtleRun
Summary: "In The Game of Seduction, There is Only One Rule: Never Fall In Love." What is a new girl in town to do when she comes across her younger brother's best friend? Try to avoid the love she's feeling for the guy who isn't only taken, but will soon become a father.
1. Chapter 1

"In_ The Game of Seduction, There is Only One Rule:_

_Never Fall In Love."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin's P.O.V

"Ray!" I called as I walked into my best friend's house, in search of him.

"...I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! MOM LOOK AT HER, SHE'S GONNA DRAW TOO MUCH FUCKING ATTENTION TO HERSELF IN THAT DAMN UNIFORM!"

I heard shouting as I went upstairs and to Ray's room.

"...Rayven, first of all; it can't be helped that she looks the way she does and second, talk to me like that again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass." I heard Lexi, Ray's mom, growl.

"Well, what's going on here?" I cocked a brow as I stared at Ray, Lexi and another girl; who was sitting in his desk chair facing away from the door.

"Nothing, let's go!" Ray grumbled as he grabbed his bag and adjusted his uniform tie, walking towards me.

"Akumu, get your things before you're late," Lexi picked up a black shoulder bag and handed it to the girl. "Ray, make sure she doesn't get into a lot of trouble."

"I ain't guaranteeing shit," Ray stood in the doorway staring at both women.

"Akumu...baby, don't get kicked out of this school too, okay? This is your fourth high school in three months," Lexi stood on her tippy toes kissing the girl on the cheek and giving her the bag.

"Whatever," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder and gracefully walking towards me and Ray.

I admired the tall, curvy pale-skinned, beautifully developed girl. Her eyes were crimson red, like blood, and her raven hair made them stand out more. Her school uniform shirt hugged her voluptuous breast like a second skin, the first three buttons were undone giving a decent view of her cleavage and her short skirt left a lot to the imagination.

"...Who is she?" I whispered to Ray as the three of us made our way downstairs and to my car.

"Did you not hear my mother say her name twice?" He glanced at me.

I stared at him, waiting.

"Her name is Akumu, as you already fucking heard, and she's my older sister," he sighed.

"Since when did you have a sister?!" I looked at her as she was texting boredly on her phone. "Hell she doesn't even look like she's related to you!"

"That's because I'm his half-sister," she said as she brushed past me and out the door.

"So, you guys have different...?"

"Mothers," Ray finished and got in the car, Akumu following.

"You're kidding," I looked at her and back at Ray as I got in the driver's seat. "I wouldn't have thought."

"Can we please go now?" Akumu yawned from the backseat. "I want to get this day over with as soon as possible."

"Shut the fuck up, impatient ass..." Ray told her.

I didn't see her but she was suddenly in the front with us on his lap. I pulled out the drive way and down the street, the school a few minutes away.

"Rayven," she whispered so low I hardly heard it.

"What, Akumu?" He looked down at her.

She stroked his cheek, his jaw, his lips up towards his nose then she quickly pulled her hand back and punched him, a sickening thud echoed in my ears.

"CAN YOU STOP BEING AN ASS?!"

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" Ray growled clutching his nose as he pushed her off his lap and on top of me.

I swerved the car and came to a stop in front of the school, everyone staring; complete shock written across their faces.

"Geez bro! Calm the fuck down!" I glared at him.

"The bitch could've fucking broke my fucking nose!" He glared at the girl in my lap as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just a little blood, no harm done. Sensitive ass," she tried to lift herself off my lap, accidentally brushing her hand against my dick. "Sorry kid, that was unintentional."

"It's alright," I chuckled and wrapped my hands around her waist, lifting her up.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime, beautiful..." I smirked.

She laughed before grabbing her bag and climbing out the car, bumping into the school jock and player, Hijikata Leo.

"Well, hello beautiful," he grinned. "And who might you be?"

Akumu just stared at him as he grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

"I 'might' be no one you know of," she pursed her lips and removed her hand from his.

"Well, let's change that," he chuckled. "I'm Leo, and you are?"

"Leaving," she gracefully side-stepped him and walked away.

"Damn...what a girl," Leo stared at her ass, her hips swaying, as she walked into the school.

"Too bad she's not interested, Hijikata," Ray said coolly as he walked past him, hands in his pockets.

"And why is that?" He glared.

Ray turned and smirked.

"Because; one my sister's standards aren't that low, and two she isn't looking to date anyone any time soon."

As we walked away laughing, I heard Leo and his friends confusedly discussing Ray and Akumu.

"No one's ever gonna believe she's your sister..." I looked at Ray as we walked in the school.

"I know, bu-" Ray was interrupted by a girl being pushed into him.

We both looked down at the girl and knew who it was, Ito Autumn, the school slut.

"I'm so sorry Ray, that crazy bitch hit me!" She held her nose and pointed at Akumu.

"What'd you do to provoke her?" I asked as we walked towards Akumu.

"Nothing! Why would you even think for a second that I did anything to that psycho bitch?!" She exclaimed, baffled.

Akumu chuckled and gracefully walked towards her.

"Psycho? Sorry sweetie, but you haven't SEEN psycho yet," her eyes glistened darkly.

Before she could reach a trembling Autumn, Ray had literally punched her, snapping her head to the side; causing everyone around us to gasp.

"What the fuck did mom tell you, Akumu?" He growled.

She turned her head and glared at him, not saying a word.

"I don't enjoy hitting you, but if it's the only fucking thing keeping you from getting kicked out, then so fucking be it!" Ray angrily grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, to talk to her I assume.

I followed, watching as Akumu's long shapely legs traveled on forever in her short school uniform skirt.

"Geez who's the chick Ray's abusing?" A familiar soft female voice chuckled behind me.

"His older sister," I replied and stopped to turn around. "I presume you saw the whole thing, Sam?"

A smile played against her small, pink lips.

"Yes I did," she skipped to my side, linking her arm with mine. "And let me say, the new chick with the black hair; very scary! Talk about looks being deceiving."

"Pfft. Tell me about it," I laughed. "Before we pulled up to the school she clipped Ray for being an ass."

"Explains the blood on his shirt," she laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me.

"...Fuck you, that was a onetime thing!" Ray laughed as he walked up to us with Akumu following and laughing as well.

"I'd rather endure this crappy ass school then go back to hell to see our psychotic grandmother," Akumu stated as she rolled her eyes. "Although hell is a better place than this shit hole."

"I agree," Ray looked at Sam and me, then back to his sister. "Akumu this is Sam. Sam, Akumu."

"Nice to meet you," Sam smiled holding out her hand.

"Likewise," Akumu grinned and shook her hand.

"What the fuck? Wait, wait, wait, wait! How come I didn't get a fucking formal meeting?!" I looked at Akumu as she laughed.

"Now, now, don't tell me we're upset, kid?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"First of all I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen and second, no I am not upset," I spat.

She stepped forward, pressing her body to mine as she went to my ear.

"Your tone says differently, Mister 'I'm nineteen'." She laughed and turned to Ray. "Care to show me to class?"

"Mom and dad are gonna fucking pay for this later," Ray groaned.

"It isn't that bad, we have the same class so all I gotta do is follow your cry baby ass today and from tomorrow on out I'll be on my own!" She jumped on his back. "Onward, boy! We ain't got all day!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" He growled.

"Rayven, get your ass moving!" She growled back.

"Uhm...who's the chick on Ray?"

I turned and saw my friend and sister in all terms of purposes.

"Hey Mitsuki," I smiled.

"Who is she?" She glared at Akumu.

"It's his older sister," Sam sneered as she informed her.

I looked down at Sam in confusion as she mouthed 'we gotta talk later.'

"He has an older sister?" Mitsuki dropped her glare and looked at us.

"Apparently," I looked back at her.

"Rayven?" Mitsuki called to him.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Mitsuki!" He dropped Akumu on her ass, giving everyone a view of her black lace panties, as he walked to hug Mitsuki.

"Nice panties," one of the guys on the football team nodded. "Black lace is very sexy, especially on a girl as pale as you."

Akumu rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Is that your way of complimenting me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes it is," he grinned and walked up to her, slightly running a hand up her smooth, pale arm. "You're really pretty...I'm Nick."

"I didn't ask, now quit touching me unless you want to lose your arm." She stared blankly at him.

"That attitude just makes you sexier." He chuckled.

"Again, I didn't ask. Now get the fuck out of my face,"

"Make me," he smirked.

Akumu glared and before Ray could stop her, her fist had collided with his jaw; a cracking sound was heard.

"AKUMU! AGAIN?!" Ray groaned.

"The fucker told me to," she shrugged and crossed her arms under her breast.

I couldn't hold back the laugh as it escaped my lips.

"She's quite a problem solver," Sam stated.

"...I...I think she broke his jaw," Mitsuki stared at the crying jock as he rolled on the floor, clutching his mouth.

"Dammit Akumu. I wouldn't be surprised if you get expelled today!" Ray ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm dead, mom is going to kill me!"

"No she isn't," she kneeled next to the injured boy and leaned forward, her hair covering both her face and his, as she whispered to him.

Akumu's POV

"No she isn't," I kneeled next to the crying boy; slightly leaning forward so my hair shielded our faces from the others as I whispered to him. "Right, Nick? 'Cause this was an accident...you and your friends were playing a little too rough and they fucked up your jaw."

My pupils dilated completely as I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"...They fucked up my jaw," Nick's voice was muffled but was still clear enough for me and the other four to hear.

I then sat up and smiled, brushing his hair back.

"Good boy! Now get your ass up and go to the nurse."

Nick quickly got up, still clutching his jaw as he walked down the hall.

"...Akumu, don't tell me you just enchanted that fucker," Ray sighed.

"Okay, I won't." I grinned.

He groaned and pushed me into the direction of our class.

"Get your ass moving."

I simply laughed and followed him and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What You Can't Have, You Can't Resist."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akumu's POV

I walked into Class C-4; which is going to be the class we stay in for the rest of the year, the teachers switching every other hour for a different lesson.

"Geez Japan is way different than other schools I've been to." I said as I sat in the back behind Ray's friend, who's name I learned was Ginko, or Gin, as he prefers to be called.

"How many schools have you gone to?" Said brunette turned to me with a smirk.

"Since freshmen year?"

He nodded.

"Um...this is my tenth high school." I laughed as his face held shock.

"Geez, Hidan moved around a lot huh?" Gin laughed.

"Actually, the last time we moved was when Lexi and him got back together. I've been the one moving a lot, ergo why I've been to ten high schools due to reasons that shall remain unknown."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's helpful. Is this your first time in Japan?"

"No, but it is my first time in a Japanese school." I shrugged. "I've been to school in California, Romania, England, France, Canada, Alaska and Greece."

"What the fuck for?"

"I like to travel, and I was trying to get away from my mother."

"Why your mom?" He arched a brow.

"Because I hate her." I stated seeing no point in sugar coating it.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because she gave birth to you?"

"So?"

"What the fuck you mean so?

"What the fuck is up with the questions?" I snapped.

"What the fuck is up with you answering my questions with questions?" He bit back.

"If you can't take a fucking hint, it's 'cause I don't wanna answer your fucking questions!"

"Why the fuck not? Ya know it's really fucking rude to be a bitch to someone that's trying to be friendly."

"With all the fucking UNNECESSARY QUESTIONS?!" I stood up and glared at the brunette. "That's real fucking FRIENDLY! If you ask me, I'd say you're just being FUCKING NOSY!"

He stood up as well, his tall frame towering over my 5'6" frame.

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FRIENDLINESS AND NOSINESS!"

"NO, YOU WENT PAST FRIENDLY AND STRAIGHT INTO BEING NOSY BY ASKING ABOUT MY DEMENTED MOTHER!"

"NO I FUCKING DIDN'T! YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE YOUR HEAD TOO FAR UP YOUR ASS TO FIGURE OUT THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE! SO LET'S JUST DROP THIS BULLSHIT ALRE-"

After his rude remark, I was beyond pissed, no guy has ever talked to me in such a way. I balled my fist up tightly and punched him in his mouth and nose; cutting whatever he was saying off.

"Burn in hell, you arrogant fuck!" I growled and angrily stormed out of the class walking aimlessly to the field.

Gin's POV

"Burn in hell, you arrogant fuck!" Akumu angrily growled at me before walking off to Jashin knows where.

I wiped the blood that had abundantly streamed down my face and onto my uniform shirt.

"Hirima, go to the nurse. Now." Sensei sighed.

"What the fuck were you doing during this whole fucking argument?" I sneered before grabbing my things and walking out the class and down the hall, running into Mitsuki along the way. Ray, Sam and her had to take care of some things before coming to class, so it confused me to see her alone.

"Oh my gosh! Gin, what happened?" She ran up to me, concern clear on her face. "Are you okay? That's a lot of fucking blood!"

"Just a small dispute, I'm fine Mitsuki." I gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure? It looks bad. Fuck. Who did it?" She pressed.

"I'm fine, honest."

"...But who did it?"

"No one you need to worry about." I assured her. "Just get to class before that vile woman starts bitching again. Tell Sam I'm fine, I just needed fresh air."

Without waiting for her response, I walked out the building and to the field.

"Damn that bitch got hands." I chuckled to myself, wiping the never-ending blood stream from my nose.

I kept my head down as I walked to my favorite isolated spot in the school. I always went there to think and be alone, no one knows about it; not Sam or Mitsuki, not even Ray knows of it. It was an abandoned bungalow on the outskirts of the campus field, hidden by one of the school's main buildings.

I rubbed my temples frustratedly and walked into the bungalow, not expecting to see the cause of the profuse bleeding from my face.

"...What the fuck are you doing here?" Akumu grumbled from the floor in which she was laying on.

I scoffed and closed the door behind me, walking up to her.

"I could ask you the same thing; this is MY spot."

"I didn't see your name occupying it, so fuck off." Her crimson red eyes glared up at me, I noticed she was holding her breath.

"It's actually engraved in dozens of areas in here." I said in a matter-fact tone. "Anyway, what's with you? Tryna see how long you can hold your breath or something?"

I watched her carefully as I wiped the slowing stream of blood drip onto my shirt, she still hadn't taken a breath.

"...No," her voice strained.

"Then what the hell is up?"

"The blood."

"Blood? ...What about it?" I sat down next to her tense form. "Does it make you nauseous?"

She finally inhaled a breath, but as she did so, she crawled farther across the room.

"Just...stay over there. Please."

I was utterly confused, but did as she asked. Her breathing became ragged and quick.

"Akumu?" I suddenly felt concerned for the deathly-pale brunette and went to her.

"I told you..." She panted. "I told you...t-to stay over there!"

I watched as her eyes became darker than usual and she suddenly had a sharp pair of canines in her mouth. It finally made sense, she was a

"...Vampire." I whispered. "So, you're like Ray...You haven't fed, have you?"

Her whimpering said it all. I sighed and rolled my shirt sleeve up, holding my wrist out to her.

"If it helps, you can drink, if ya want." I informed her.

Akumu stared at my wrist, hesitantly bringing it to her lips and biting down. I winced slightly and chuckled as she moaned in satisfaction.

"So you're a moaner, huh?" I joked, causing her to bite deeper into my veins. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Sheesh. Don't bite my fucking arm off now."

Akumu's POV

"If it helps, you can drink, if ya want." The gorgeous brunette offered, holding his wrist in front of my face.

I gazed at the pulsing veins in his wrist and hesitantly brought it to my lips, sinking my fangs into him. I closed my eyes as a moan bubbled from my throat, I was content.

"So you're a moaner, huh?" Gin chuckled and I sunk my teeth deeper into his pulsing wrist. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Sheesh. Don't bite my fucking arm off now."

I smirked mentally and continued to drink from the boy. His blood was...ravishing! Yeah, that's the word. I've never had blood like his before; if I were given the chance, I'd drink from him all day...but that's impossible because one; I may kill him and two, he has a girlfriend. I'm sure little Samantha wouldn't like it if she knew I was sucking her boyfriend dry (pun intended).

"Um...Akumu, as much as I love watching you drink from me...I don't think I'll have any left if you don't stop now." Gin's voice breathed in my ear.

Nodding, I pulled back licking the remaining blood from his wrist and closing the puncture holes.

"...Thanks," I licked my lips and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Anytime," he chuckled and pulled his sleeve down.

"Um...sorry about...punching you earlier," I looked away from his gorgeous features. "You just caught me in the spur of the moment, when I'm angry I can get pretty violent."

"I can see, but it's okay. I guess we were both at fault," he gently ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hand away and pouted.

"Don't treat me like a child."

He laughed and tilted his head to the right, staring into my eyes.

"...How old are you?"

"I'm officially legal now." I grinned.

Gin's hearty laugh caused me to laugh as well.

"Why couldn't you just say eighteen?" He finally asked after our laughing fit.

I shrugged and stood up.

"I'm used to answering that question in that way."

He just chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a strange woman, Akumu, a strange woman." He stood up and dusted his pants off before looking at me again. "I like that about you."

That simple statement caused my heart to skip a beat and my stomach to flutter. I turned and walked to the door, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, I guess you'll be the first to like that quality of mine." I said as I opened the door.

"Akumu, wait." Gin grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Um...so, waddya say to being...friends?"

I stared up at the beautiful brunette and smiled a real, content smile.

"I'd like that."

He pulled me into a warm hug as I suppressed a shudder down my spine.

"Gin, if you don't want me to bite you again, I'd suggest you let me go now. I can practically taste the blood off your shirt." I laughed lightly and pulled from him.

"Sorry, I forgot." He grinned sheepishly at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled before walking out the bungalow. "I'm sure you did. Now let's get back to class before people start thinking you came after me in search of vengeance for your injury."

He chuckled and nudged me before running and shouting, "RACE YA TO CLASS!"

"BIG MISTAKE HIRIMA!" I grinned and used my inhuman vampire speed to get to class.

"Fucking cheater," Gin ran in, grumbling as he tugged my hair harshly.

"Hey, hey. You never said I couldn't use my vampire speed." I stuck my tongue out at him as we both laughed and walked into class.

"Glad you two made up and decided to join us." An elderly woman gave us a stern look; the Sensei I presume. "Take your seats, so I can finish the lesson."

Gin and I continued laughing as we nudged each other back and forth on our way to our seats.

I sat behind Gin, Sam, Ray and Mitsuki with a smile as I thought to myself: 'Life is about to take a turn for the better and I know I'm gonna love every second of it.'


	3. Chapter 3

_"Old enough to know better, too young to care."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin's POV

It's been nearly three months since Akumu and I became friends, and we've grown really close; we're practically bestfriends now.

Sam and I were currently at the Saito manor sitting in the backyard waiting for Mitsuki to bring Ray out so we could chill and kick it; damn that boy was always fucking sleeping.

"You sleep too fucking much," Mitsuki pouted as she pulled a sleepy Ray outside.

"That's because I don't get enough fucking sleep now that Akumu's here." Ray yawned and laid down in the grass between me and Mitsuki.

"What does that even mean?" I laughed.

"She's always forcing me to go out to parties with her...we get home around three or four in the morning, and I'm always tired then."

"Parties? She's been here for three months, how is it she's getting invited to parties already?" Sam snorted.

"Shit. Beats me." Ray grumbled. "But Akumu's always getting invited to a party every few days."

I chuckled and got up, walking into the house to get a drink.

"...Mm. C'mon Akumu, ya know ya wanna." I heard a guy's voice in the front. I followed the sound of the muffled voice and saw a tall guy with dark hair standing at the door talking to Akumu while he held her tightly by her waist. "Just this once."

"I said no, Aiden. I'll stop by later, I'm really tired from last night." She yawned and ran a hand through her thick hair.

"You better. Rylan and I are looking forward to kickin' it tonight." Said the guy, she called Aiden.

"Pssh. Rylan, I know he misses me, but you?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You only want some ass, but I ain't giving any."

"Whatever. Just be there tonight," he said before kissing her and running off.

"...Do you always eavesdrop on people's conversations?" Akumu turned to me and smirked as she closed the door.

"No, not really, but my curiosity got the better of me." I grinned. "Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

"I don't have boyfriends, sweetie, he's a friend." She walked past me to the kitchen.

"Hm. There are dozens of meanings to the word 'friend'. What kinda friend is he if he's not your boyfriend?" I chuckled and followed her.

"No one you need to worry about" She laughed. "But if you must know, he was a band mate of mine."

"Band mate? You were in a band?" I laughed.

"Yup!" She popped the 'p'. "I was the singer and lead guitarist. I also played the bass sometimes if Aiden there wasn't fit to do it for certain songs."

I stared at the brunette, amazed.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She grinned and stood on the counter, reaching onto the high shelf above the cabinet.

"You're short." I snorted.

"Pfft. Nu-uh. How tall is Sam?"

"5'3. Why?"

"See! I'm taller than your girlfriend."

"Oh really? And how tall are you?"

"I'm about an average height of 5'6...5'7. You?" She looked down at me holding a bottle of Herencia de Plata Tequila Blanco.

"About 6'5, shorty." I chuckled and made a grab for the tequila.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She held the bottle above her head.

"Trying to get a drink," I told her as if it weren't obvious enough.

"Like hell you are." She unscrewed the cap and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"My fucking Jashin," I whispered. She never fails to amaze the hell outta me.

She stuck her tongue out at me and put the cap back on as she started to climb off the counter. Without a second thought I wrapped my arms around her long pale legs and swept her over my shoulder.

"HIRIMA FUCKING GINKO! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" She growled and punched at my back.

This happens every time we hang out, it always ends in me laughing and her angry.

"You have a sailor's mouth." I chuckled but didn't put her down, instead I ignored the pain of her punches and carried her outside.

"WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK?! I FUCKING SAID TO PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! FUCKING JACKASS!"

"Okay, if ya say so." I mused, holding her over their enormous pool and letting her go.

A scream escaped her lips as she splashed into the pool, tequila still in hand.

"Fuck, I thought she woulda let it go."

I huffed and stared at the brunette who was currently sitting at the bottom of the pool; glaring at me I assume.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Ray stood next to me.

"...Ya think she's tryna drown herself?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the pale beauty.

"She couldn't even if she tried," he mused before walking back to Mitsuki.

Said brunette swam back up to the surface of the water and climbed out of the pool, tequila still in hand.

"Jackass." She grumbled and padded to the grass, laying down on her back.

I hadn't noticed what she was wearing until now; she had on a tight white V-neck, that hugged her curves perfectly and short black shorts that made her long pale legs stand out. The water from her quick swim left her skin to glisten in the sun, and caused her black bra to be seen through her shirt. I slightly smirked, she was most definitely the fuck-worthy type.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam gave me an unreadable look.

Thinking she was talking about why I tossed her into the pool I answered with a simple shrug.

"She was being a dick, so I was teaching her a lesson."

Akumu scoffed and sat up, glaring lightly at me without saying a word as she drank more of the strong alcohol.

"Enjoying yourself?" A soft, stern voice said from behind us.

"I was, until this asshole dropped me into the pool." Akumu stood up and walked to Lexi, handing her the bottle of tequila before going into the house.

"Since she got some, can I have a sip too?" I grinned.

"No, Ginko. Sorry, but I don't condone underaged drinking here." She said and walked into the house as well.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my friends and girlfriend, ready to kick it.

A few hours later

Akumu's POV

I woke from my nap and looked at the clock on my night stand; it was forty-five minutes after nine. I got out of bed and padded to my closet to find something to wear for tonight.

"...Akumu," my mother walked into my room and giggled. "Nice underwear. Anyway, your friend just called, he said to call him before you leave for his house."

I laughed at her comment as I looked down at my partially nude body. "Thanks."

She smacked my thigh and ran out laughing.

I growled and put on my black strapless draped front mesh detail sweetheart bust mini dress, then slipped on my all black Vans before walking downstairs.

"Rayven," I heard Mitsuki whimper. "I wanna bake cookies. Can we bake some cookies?"

"Now?" Ray chuckled. "Alright. Gin, Sam care to help us?

"We'd love to," I heard Sam's soft voice answer.

I was in the kitchen looking for the keys to the black corvette daddy had bought me a few weeks ago when both couples walked in. I heard a low whistle from Gin and it caused me to smile to myself; the dress was obviously a good choice if he liked it.

"Where you going dressed like that?" Gin asked.

"Remember my conversation you heard earlier?" He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm going out with the friend you saw earlier. It's been awhile since we kicked it, so we're gonna make up for lost time."

"...Dressed like that?" He repeated slowly.

I rolled my eyes and opened the bottom kitchen drawer, grinning as I grabbed the now found keys.

"Yes, Hirima, dressed like this." I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar as I headed out the kitchen.

"Be careful, Mumu." Gin whispered to me as I walked past him. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by him or Sam.

I could feel Sam glaring holes in the back of my head, but I ignored it and looked into Gin's gorgeous green orbs.

"I'm always careful, Gin, but if it'll ease your worry I'll text you once I get there and every other hour." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Ya know, just to keep your nerves calm and mind clear of any horrible thoughts of what may happen to me."

He smiled and ruffled my hair with his free hand before kissing my cheek and whispering quietly enough for only me to hear. "I love you bestfriend."

Those four words brought a giddy grin to my face as I let his hand go and walked out the door to my car. Even though it was a friendly kind of love, I couldn't help but feel tingly inside; he had definitely made my night.

Sam's POV

I glared at Akumu as Gin whispered something to her before she left.

"Okay, ready to make cookies?" Gin grinned and turned to grab me by my waist.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki happily clasped her hands together as she turned to Ray.

"Are we making them from scratch or straight out the package?" Ray looked down at the love of his life and smiled.

"From the package, it'll take too long by scratch." She said cutely.

He just nodded his head and turned to Gin.

"In that cabinet behind you, can ya grab the two pans?"

Gin let me go and crouched down, pulling out the two pans, placing them on the counter.

We placed the square pieces of cookie dough on the pans and put them into the oven.

"C'mon Ray," Mitsuki jumped on his back and they both left the kitchen, leaving Gin and me alone.

Gin wrapped his hands around my waist and gently pushed me up against the counter, leaning down to nip at my neck.

"Gin...stop." I whispered gently.

He pulled back and looked into my hazel eyes with his green orbs.

"What's wrong?" Concern was clear in his voice.

"...Do you like Akumu?"

"Akumu? Well, yeah, why wouldn't I? She's my bestfriend," he shrugged in confusion.

"No, I mean, do you LIKE her?"

"What? No, we're just friends, Sam. Why the fuck would you think that?

I stared at him, looking for a sign of him lying.

"You're kidding, right? She's practically every guy's sex fantasy!" I frustratedly tossed my hands up. "She seems to have what every guy wants; a sexy body, experience, brains, beauty, attitude, every-fucking-thing. And you're saying you DON'T fucking like her?!"

"That's exactly what I'm fucking saying! Sam, I've told you dozens of times before and I'll fucking tell you again; I love you and only you. If you can't accept that, then I don't know what else to fucking tell you." He then let me go and walked away. "I'm going home, I can't take this shit right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I sighed and watched him leave the house before I walked into the living room to sit on the couch next to Ray and Mitsuki.

"Where's Gin?" Ray looked at me.

"He had to go home, he said he'll see us tomorrow." I monotoned.

"Oh." Was all they said before they jumped into a conversation about God knows what. I tuned them out and kept to my own thoughts before Mitsuki lightly shook me from them.

"The cookies are done," she softly smiled and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

The sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies circulated around the spacious kitchen and gave everything a homey feeling.

"Here, try one!" Mitsuki said cutely and shoved a cookie into my mouth.

"They're delicious," I mumbled and smiled lightly as the warm, soft chocolate chip cookie melted in my mouth.

"Yeah, I just wish Gin woulda stayed to try them." She sighed and bit into a cookie. "I guess we could just save him some and give it to him tomorrow."

"I don't think they'll make it out of here," I pointed out. "Especially if he's eating them."

We both watched Ray sitting on the counter contently eating the cookies like no tomorrow.

"Ra-y!" Mitsuki whined cutely and pinched his cheek. "Quit being a fatass and save Gin some."

"Fine," he grumbled and took two more before putting the rest on a serving tray with a top.

I laughed at the sweets-eater as he and Mitsuki fed each other the cookies. They were the cutest couple I've ever been friends with.

"Well, I'm gonna head on home. It's getting late," I informed them as I grabbed my purse and jacket. "Want me to drive you home, Mimi?"

"No it's fine, I'll have Ray take me home." She smiled assuringly and hugged me.

"Okay," I laughed. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

I walked out the house and got into my Mazda. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I pulled out the driveway and down the street.

I hoped my jealousy hadn't ruined my relationship with Gin, I really love him and losing him would just kill me.


End file.
